Come to the Studio Again
by dhawthorne
Summary: The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie." What if Jean Brodie had gone to the studio again to pose for Teddy Lloyd?
1. Chapter 1

Come to the Studio Again

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The dialogue at the beginning of this chapter is taken directly from the movie. I do not own "The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie", unfortunately.

* * *

After dismissing his group of "Philistines", as he supposed Jean would call the group of giggling girls that could not appreciate art, he made his way to her classroom. Peering through the window, he saw her cleaning the chalkboard. He walked inside and sat on a desk. She turned to look at him, and the lonely, pleading expression in her eyes just about broke his heart.

"They flee from me who once did seek me out," he said, pleased when she walked closer to him, collecting books from the desktops. She stopped as he told her, "I miss you, Jean. Shall I beg you? Please, com back."

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "You have a family. I am a teacher," she told him.

"I had a family last June. You were a teacher last June," he said, frustrated. "My God," he exclaimed, "I wish I had a pound note for every time I've heard you say 'I am a teacher. I am a teacher. First, last, and always.'" She turned away from him, walking to the cabinets at the back of the room to put away the books she collected. He smiled smugly and pulled a postcard from his jacket pocket.

"What a firm reminder your postcard was," he told her, meeting her eyes for a brief moment before reading the back of the card.

"'A postcard from romantic Italy,'" he read. "'The incomparable Giotto frescoes; how triumphantly his figures vibrate with life. Yours truly, J. Brodie.'"

She moved closer to him, almost involuntarily. "That night at the studio," he whispered in her ear. "That one night at the studio… I was pleased to feel it was I who enjoyed the tutorial position." She looked at him, eyes filled with tears. "Come back, Jean," he asked her, "I need you."

Suddenly her lips were on his, his hands were tangled in her hair, and one of his hands was on her buttocks pulling her closer to him. She opened her mouth, deepening the kiss, and their tongues danced with each other. Just as abruptly, she pushed him away, and he began to protest before he realised that they were no longer alone.

"M-M-M…" Mary McGregor began, stuttering as usual.

Jean pulled herself out of his arms and walked over to her. "Mary McGregor!" she exclaimed. "Mary McGregor, do you know what happened to Peeping Tom?" The poor girl shook her head.

"His eyes were shrivelled into darkness in his head and dropped before him!" An expression of pure terror crossed Mary's face, and she fled from the room as if there were lions at her heels. Jean closed the door before leaning against the wall, burying her face in her hands.

"Poor old Tom," Teddy told her, smiling, as he crossed the room to stand in front of her. "Don't worry, Jean," he said, one arm around her. "You've got your girls well trained. You're safe enough from that quarter." She looked up at him, embarrassed. "It's me you've got to worry about," he finished.

"Come to the studio. Come to pose again," he begged her, "Only to pose."

"You should paint one of my girls," she told him in a trembling voice, "Jenny is the pretty one."

"Hang your girls. It's you I want to paint!" he exclaimed angrily.

She looked up at him, his eyes full of passion. "When?" she asked in a timid voice, inwardly cursing herself for not telling him off confidently.

His eyes lit up and he grabbed her hand. "Now," he said firmly. She followed him out of the building and to the bicycle rack, where she retrieved her bicycle. They walked in companionable silence towards his studio in the heart of old Edinburgh.

They reached the building that housed his studio, and she leaned her bicycle against the wall. He gallantly held the door open for her, showing her that despite the fact that it was 1932, not all chivalry was dead. She acknowledged his gesture with a smile that caused his heart to beat faster in his chest. He lead the way up the narrow staircase to the second floor, where his studio was, and opened the door. She stepped into the room, closing her eyes and inhaling the familiar scent of oil paints and turpentine. Teddy walked over to an easel that had a white sheet draped over it.

"This is the best work I have ever done, Jean," he told her triumphantly. She felt her heart sink a bit at his words – in her quick glance around the studio, she had not seen her portrait anywhere. She did not think that this was it, either – after all, why would he keep her portrait on the easel for over a year?

He smiled at her sudden sadness, and dramatically pulled the sheet from the portrait. She gasped, her hand at her throat, and took a few steps backwards, stopping when her back hit the wall. He smiled at her and stepped over to her, draping an arm around her shoulders. They stood there quietly for a few moments, looking at his work of art.

It was indeed the portrait he had painted of her over a year ago. She was in awe of the way he had managed to capture the look in her eyes, the sunlight glinting off her hair, her smile… She flung herself into his arms.

"Teddy," she breathed, looking up at him. "Oh, Teddy, it's marvellous." He smiled down at her, wrapping one arm around her waist and moving one hand up to cradle her head gently. Their lips met – and later on, neither one would know if it was Jean who stretched up to him, or Teddy who bent down to her – but it didn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Come to the Studio Again

Chapter Two

* * *

They made their way over to the small cot he kept in the corner of the studio, shedding their clothes along the way. They had both waited so long for this, so long, and they were both so ready to re-consummate their love for the other.

They made it to the bed, and Teddy had her stand in front of it as he knelt at her feet. Gently, slowly lifting up the hem of her white silk slip, he let his hands wander up her inner thighs, closing his eyes and relishing the gasps that she emitted. His searching fingers found the waistband of her knickers, and he tugged them down around her ankles, lifting first her left foot, then her right, before removing them. Still kneeling, he removed his boxers and discarded them along with her knickers.

He looked up at her as she tangled her fingers into his thick brown hair. "Teddy," she whispered to him, "Teddy." He stood and stepped forward, forcing her to fall back on the bed, and he finally pulled her slip over her body. She lay there on his bed, her slim figure and soft curves as arousing to him as the last time he had seen them; her golden hair ruffled and her blue eyes darkened with desire.

"Jean," he growled, looking at her. "Oh Jean…"

Her now dark-blue eyes met his, and she was thrilled to see the desire and love present in them. She sat up on the bed and pulled him down so that he sat on the bed as well. She moved onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him repeatedly.

He broke the kiss and pushed her back against the bed, settling himself between her legs, caressing her most secret and sensitive places as she arched her back under his ministrations. Positioning himself against her opening, he drove into her, her legs tightening around him as he shifted, pounded, and thrust within her.

"Teddy, my one, my only, oh, God, Teddy!" she cried out as she came, gripping his shoulders tightly as she clenched around him.

"Jean, Jean, Jean," he moaned her name like a mantra, still driving into her. "Jean, Jean, Jean…"

"God, Teddy, yes, yes, yes!" she called out as she came again. This time, he could no longer hold his release back, and he pushed one final time deep within her, falling on top of her as he spent himself. He pillowed his head on her soft breasts, and she stroked his head with one soft, gentle hand.

"I love you so, Jean; I love you so," he told her, looking up into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Teddy," she told him, still caressing his hair. Gradually, the movement of her hand slowed, then stopped, and he gently extricated himself from her embrace. Pulling a threadbare blanket over her, he placed a fresh canvas on the easel and prepared his paints before setting his brush to the canvas.

* * *

Quite a few hours later, Jean woke up to an empty bed and an empty room. "Teddy?" she called out tentatively. She did not get a response. Noticing that her portrait had been propped up against the wall, she walked over to the easel and looked at his newest picture.

It was of her sleeping nude in his bed, her damp blonde hair spread across the pillow; her lovely blue eyes closed for once; her stern lips set into a relaxed smile. She stared at the painting, mesmerised, not even noticing when Teddy re-entered his studio, loaded down with several grocery bags.

"Hello, Jean, darling," he said, placing a warm and tender kiss on her temple. She jumped, startled at his re-appearance.

"Hello, Teddy," she said to him. "Where were you?" He held up the bags in his hands.

"Grocery shopping," he told her. "I am sorry that it could not wait any longer, but I do not want you to succumb to the appetite you must have developed," he told her. They laughed as her stomach used that moment to make its presence known.

"I'll make us some tea," Jean suggested, "And you can make us something to eat."

Teddy smiled and nodded before setting the bags down by the small kitchenette area he had in the studio. He watched as she removed the thin blanket from the bed and wrapped it around herself before making her way over to him. He handed her the kettle, teapot, teacups and saucers, and she began to boil the water. Teddy, meanwhile, sliced some bread, cheese, tomatoes, and meat to make them thick sandwiches. When their meal was ready, he carried it over to the small table by the stove, where she had set up the tea service.

They ate hungrily, having worked up a large appetite after their afternoon together. As they finished eating, Jean finally noticed the time. It was late, about eight o'clock, and too dark for her to bike home.

"You will stay with me tonight, won't you, Jean?" Teddy asked her, as if he knew what she was thinking. She smiled at him.

"Yes, I will, Teddy," she told him.

"And tomorrow night?" he questioned her. "And the night after that?" It was no secret that she and Gordon spent their weekends together, and he suspected that she spent the night at Cramond on Sundays as well. His suspicion was confirmed by the sudden flush of colour in her cheeks.

"I would like to stay with you," she murmured into her tea. "I am, after all," she began quietly, "in love with you."

A smile spread across his face as he heard her words, and he got up from his seat and knelt at her feet again. Taking her hands in his, he told her, "I am in love with you, as well, Jean – I am in love with you too."

She removed her hands from his grasp and placed them on either side of his face, tilting her head down to his in a kiss. He responded immediately, standing up and pulling her up with him, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing the length of his body against hers. She began walking backwards to the bed, still wrapped in his embrace, trusting him to guide her safely to the bed. As they went, she brought her hands between them and unbuttoned the shirt and trousers he had put on to go out and get food, and he let them fall to the ground. When they reached the bed, he tugged off the blanket she had wrapped around her body and let it drop to the floor. She lay on the bed and pulled him down on top of her. He entered her again and she moaned his name. Finally, they both lay sated in each other's arms.

"Jean," Teddy murmured in her ear. She turned to face him.

"Yes, Teddy?" she asked.

"Will you promise me something please?" he questioned her.

"Of course, Teddy," she responded.

"Don't flee from me again, please, Jean," he begged her. "I don't think that I could bear it if you did."

She looked up into his eyes before placing a light kiss on his collarbone.

"I won't run from you anymore, Teddy," she promised him.

"Good," he replied, closing his eyes contentedly. She snuggled up to him and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

She woke the next morning to Teddy stroking her hair.

"Good morning, my love," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips. She deepened the kiss.

"Good morning, Teddy, darling," she replied, smiling up at him. She gently shifted her weight so that she was sitting up in bed, still in his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Teddy, what is your wife going to think if you are not back for the week-end?" Jean asked the question that had plagued her thoughts last night. He smiled down at her.

"Ah, well, Deirdre has taken the children away for the week," Teddy began. "They've gone to visit her uncle in the country." Jean relaxed into his embrace.

"Good. I'm glad that we won't be disturbed," she told him.

"Mmhmm," he murmured, nuzzling her hair, "No distractions whatsoever…" he trailed off as he kissed the back of her ear. She gasped at the unexpected sensation.

"Oh, Teddy," she moaned, trailing off as he began to kiss the nape of her neck. Her back arched involuntarily, and she shifted so that she was lying in his arms. He brought one hand around her to fondle her breasts; the other hand slipped down between her legs.

"Teddy, Teddy, oh, God, Teddy!" she cried as he entered her from behind. He began to pump, bringing both hands to her breasts and slipping one leg in between hers.

"Jean, my Jean, my darling Jean!" he called out as he came before falling back against the pillows on his bed. He cradled her in his arms as their breathing returned to normal.

"God, Teddy, I love you so. I love you so…" she trailed off; content to plant kisses along his shoulder instead. He held her closer and ran his lips along her collarbone.

"I love you, too, Jean – oh, how I love you," he said.

"I wish we could stay like this forever, Teddy," she told him.

"I do, too," he replied. "But wouldn't you miss Gordon?" he couldn't resist asking the question. He felt Jean stiffen in his arms at the name.

"No," she said bluntly, "I wouldn't miss him."

"Why not?" he questioned her further. She turned to him.

"Because _you_ are the one that I love," she whispered. "I only went to Gordon to make you jealous, to provoke you into doing something drastic to save me…" she trailed off. "I know that it seems silly, now, but I didn't really think it out – I just wanted you to rescue me, Teddy, like the white knight rescues the damsel in distress. I'm just so tired of leading, so tired of always being the one in charge…" she broke out in sobs, and he embraced her more fully, cradling her in his arms.

"Shh, shh, my love," he whispered in her ear, soothingly rubbing her back. "It's not silly at all. I love you, my darling, my sweet flower, my own Scottish rose, and I want to rescue you. I want to make you happy…" he trailed off as she looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"You do make me happy, Teddy," she whispered, snuggling closer to him. "You do."

"I'm glad, sweetheart," he said. "That is all I want to do," he continued. "Make you happy. That is all I want."

"And all I want is to be with you," she replied. "That's all I've ever wanted."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips, once more burying his fingers in her hair. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled at her. She rubbed her nose against his and returned his smile.

"Will we live happily ever after, Teddy?" Jean asked him.

"I hope so, my dearest love; I hope so," he replied.

She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms more tightly around him. "Then let's start trying for that happily ever after right now," she said, wrapping a leg around his hips.

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart," he said, rolling her onto her back and bringing a hand to her cheek. "I love you more than anyone – anything – else in the world, my darling," he told her, and she smiled, turning her head so that she could kiss his palm, and he returned her smile.

Lowering his head to her breast, he trailed his tongue around her nipple, feeling it harden beneath his mouth. He moved to her other breast, repeating the action, and then began to plant kisses down her collarbone, trailing down to her navel.

"Teddy!" she cried as he kissed his way back up his body, positioning himself at her entrance. She pulled him towards her and he entered her, pushing deep inside of her. He pumped into her, and she cried out to him. "Teddy, Teddy, Teddy!" she called out.

"Jean!" he cried as he pushed into her once more, sighing as he released within her. "Oh, I love you, I love you so much."

"Teddy, my darling, darling Teddy," she said, holding him to her. "Teddy, Teddy, Teddy," she whispered against his bare chest. "I love you so."

"You complete me, Jean," he said, kissing her. "You complete me."


End file.
